Love' is 1 of the 3 mysteries in the world
by EurekxMisora
Summary: With all the GinTsuki shipping's,Sarutobi is not the least happy about it. But as she digs deeper,she begains to understand why we all prefer Gintoki with Tsukuyo than with Sarutobi
1. Chapter 1

**I realize there are not many GinTsukki fanfics which is surprising since they are so awesome t****ogether. And those fics would even forget about Gin's love-crazy stalker Sa-chan.**

**This is my first fanfic and I apologize if anything seems strange. I do not own Gintama as it ****belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Lesson 1: Never ask about the three mysteries to anyone._

Sarutobi was exploring around the net curiously during her free time. She's fiddling with Gintoki's name around Google until she saw a tab that said, "Who do youthink is the most compatible with Gintoki?"

She snorted at the laptop screen. "Heh, it's obvious that it will be me since I've been in love with him since Season 1!"

As she clicked the tab, the first thing that she saw was the pairing chart. She looked from thebottom first, only to find out that they were small fries. She also came across HijiMitsu, SakaMutsu, TamaZaki, KonTae and of course OkiKagu, the most popular pairing.

But she was shocked when she saw what pairing was in second place. It was none other than GinTsu!

She then began to boil in rage. "WHHYYYY?! WHY DOES THAT BITCH GET GIN-SAN HUH?!"

"Oi,oi, Sarutobi, I know you're still cranky from the last mission but it's still morning ya know."

The JUMP ninja in a navy-blue shinobi suit came to greet her while she's still throwing a hiss.

"Oi... who do you think you are, barging into my room without permission?" Sa-chan turned to Zenzo as she was biting at the corner of her laptop screen.

"Well, I let you stay at MY house for the night and… also, you should not be damaging expensive objects."

She murmured him a question after she had let go of her magenta laptop. "You hemorrhoid bastard… Say, why do you think I can't seem to get through my crush after all these years..?"

Zenzo sighed while reading his JUMP. "Well, perhaps it's 'cause he's annoyed since you keep on stalking him?"

Sa-chan glared at him. "It's not helping."

Zenzo stared at the laptop screen which was now damaged and seemed to finally understand her situation. "Oh… I see now, it's the fandom pairings! And from the looks of it, your expectations are nowhere close!"

She remained silent, which he took as a signal in order for him to continue his words of 'wisdom'.

"Well, since it's the fans who voted for it, there must be a reason for it. And it must be that what you're doing is not up to par with their standards, which is something that this 'Tsukuyo' girl clearly has..."

By the time he was about to finish, she was already gone. He then sighed.

"If she wants to be compatible with that jump samurai, she's gotta know where she went wrong..."

* * *

Sa-chan was already at Kabuki-cho as she left the quarters and Zenzo's half-assed lecture ranting.

Her head was filled with jealousy for Tsukuyo.

"Damn that bitch, I came into this stinking anime from the beginning! So why the hell did she suddenly have to pop out and not only be higher than me in the popularity polls but also to steal my Gin-san away from me?!"

As her eyes started to trail off by looking at a familiar silver-permed samurai sitting on a park bench next to his motorbike, she started blushing.

"Say Gin-san," the glasses teenage boy asked, "do you think that Seita-kun would like Sadaharu?"

"Well, he better be," Gin replied back while picking his nose. "He was so eager to meet the whole Yorozuya gang, so he better not have a bad impression of it after getting the trouble to bring the furball out."

Sarutobi remembered that Seita lived in Yoshiwara along with Tsukuyo. She grunted to herself.

"Hmph. You just want to see that Tsukuyo girl again."

Before she said another word to herself, she then remembered her conversation with Zenzo a few minutes ago,

'And it must be that what you're doing is not up to par with their standards, which is something that this 'Tsukuyo' girl clearly has...'

She did not want to admit it, but he could be right. Maybe she did not please Gintoki as she thought she would (which in reality, she did not please him at all). So she just decided to keep an eye on him, thinking that she can watch him while daydreaming.

Her eyes were still focused on Gintoki until her attention was caught by the China bun girl who was spacing out while munching on her sukonbu.

"Say Gin-chan," she started. "What is LOVE?"

Both Gintoki and Shinpachi stopped on their tracks. Five seconds later, Shinpachi came closer to her giving her the 'U MAD?' look.

"Kagura-chan, are you asking this question because you've been watching reruns of the soap operas aneue gave you?!"

She gave him a shameless nod.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, KAGURA-CHAN?! THAT IS ONE OF THE

THREE SINFUL QUESTIONS THAT COULD NOT BE ANSWERED!"

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked with a blank expression.

"LIFE, LOVE, and MANKIND ARE THE THREE THINGS THAT COULD NOT BE ANSWERED WITH A STRAIGHT ANSWER! In other words, nobody could reply you so easily because it's a very complicated question! "

She was obviously ignoring him and turned to the silver-permed samurai instead.

"Well Kagura-chan, it's when two lovers meet, go on a date, get married, have kids, grow old together..."

She could tell that his words where becoming softer and more unsure. Then she sprang up another question. "So why did one of the lovers want to marry the other?"

This time he was speechless as well. She then gave a loud sigh.

"Never mind, I should not have asked this kind of question to someone who has never been on a date before..."

Gintoki wanted to shout back in objection but she wasn't even finished yet. "I guess some people are meant to be 'forever alone' in life. Right, Sadaharu?" The dog just barked cheerfully.

It was no use. They were completely defeated. He shot his head down in depression, until Shinpachi saw Tsukuyo pushing Hinowa's wheelchair, heading to their direction in a hurry.

"Yo, where's the kid? He's the whole reason why we're about to bring our dog to Yoshiwara," asked the samurai, even though they were nowhere near Yoshiwara yet.

"Oh no, so even you have not seen him..?" Hinowa was more depressed than before.

They were silent for a while. Finally, Shinpachi spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Hinowa-san?"

Tsukuyo bravely spoke back. "Seita is missing and we looked all over Yoshiwara. But we couldn't find him."

The two Yorozuya teens were shocked at this, while Gintoki was still picking his nose. Shinpachi asked again. "Don't you have any clues as to where he may be?"

Tsukuyo gave out a sigh. "A passerby said that he last saw him near an orange truck which came from nowhere and when they turned around, they were both gone."

Gintoki gave a loud sigh. "Man, that's just too troublesome. Edo is so huge it's like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

Suddenly, an orange-shaped truck was speeding while being tailed by several police cars.

They have just hit the jackpot.

Wasting no time, Gintoki, along with Shinpachi who got on the motorbike, dashed towards the police. By the time he reached one of the police cars, he recognized one of the officers who had their windows open.

"..You came chasing after me all the way here?"

Gintoki ignored the Shinsengumi's sadist question. "I wanna know what's with you tax robbers chasing a running orange. Have you started robbing oranges as well?"

"Well, it's been suspected that those 'running oranges' store illegal drugs and we're here to squeeze it all out."

"Please let us come with you, there is a child who we suspect that may have gone inside by accident."

It was Tsukuyo who was still pushing Hinowa's wheelchair, only this time it was in hyper speed, making Hinowa feel dizzy. Kagura also tagged along, riding on Sadaharu.

"Oh wow boss, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Is that why you're being so considerate for a former Joui, SHI-RO-YA-SHA?"

"Shut up, not another word from you!"

Sougo smirked at this. He could tell that he's irritated and that's enough for him.

"Fine, couldn't hurt having more help."

* * *

The last car from the line of Shinsengumi cars had Matsudaira Katakuriko in it. While Kondo was driving, he took a puff from his cigarette and then turned behind him.

"Sa-chan, are you really sure about this? You just got back from your mission and now you want to deal with the Harusame Pirates already even though it doesn't concern you."

Sarutobi gave a straight reply, "Yes, I'm very sure about it. There's just something I want to confirm."

He then gave a loud sigh. "Well, just now you asked me one of the three mysterious questions in the world. All I could say is that nobody is gonna reply to you with the answer you wanted, and no one likes to be asked about it."

She then remembered that Zenzo did not felt like answering her question either. It looks like she is gonna have to find out about it herself.

To be continued…

* * *

**I wonder if it feels a bit too long. But I could not help it, I just felt very tempted about it.**

**I know the first chapter did not seem to fit the title but I'm sure it will as I continue to write. Also, I hope there will be more comedy for the next few chapters but the first five (maybe) are all serious. Please write down your comments in the reviews so I could improve.**

**(I would even accept a mentor!) Anyway, thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm grateful for those who were willing to read my story despite all the horrible English in it. From that I swore that I would not write again until I improve! ( I probably broke that promise anyway…) **

**Anyway, here's part 2 , still at the prologue though but it will be over soon thank you or your patience.**

**I do not own anything here other than the story.**

* * *

Lesson 2: When giving excuses, make sure they're reasonable!

The truck managed to give the slip from all the Shinsengumi cars. It slowly drove away from the highway, towards the harbor and into a huge battleship.

Seita could feel the vibrations of the car even after it stopped moving.

"How did I end up like this?" he asked himself in fear. "I was just playing with my beyblade when it suddenly crashed into this truck. Next thing I knew, the truck took off with me in it!"

He then took a deep breath and calmed down. "But it seems like the people in this truck haven't noticed me yet, so I think I could take the chance to run away when I'm given the opportunity."

He then opened one of the big crates and took out a pile of white powdered substance that was in the box, packed in smaller plastic bags. "After all, Tsukuyo-nee warned me about businesses involving these drug things…"

But the truck door opened, making him frozen stiff. He didn't think twice and dived into the box, burying himself with all the packed drugs.

"HUH? I didn't know I drove that fast. Yet I still managed to shake off a few of them from the crate."

"Heh. Don't worry about it, we can always sell these few off for ourselves."

Seita could hear the thugs laughing loudly. He covered his nose and mouth to prevent himself from being noticed as the thugs carried the crates to the warehouse.

But one of them sounded a bit to high pitch to be a thug.

* * *

As soon as the box was placed down, he quickly got off and made a run for it. He was a pickpocket thief before he met Gin-san, so he should be able to sneak away unnoticed.

He tried to find the exit and it seems that so far so good, since he wasn't caught yet but…he's completely lost!

He was about to leave his current hiding spot behind a thick wall until he heard a familiar voice that made him frozen stiff.

"You still doubt the plan Abuto, when you're the one who thought of it?"

"Of course I'm still unsure, Admiral Nincompoop. Errr…I mean, Admiral Kamui."

The captain slowly rolled his eyes at his adviser. "Even though you're an exception to call me that, I highly recommend you don't."

Abuto smirked. "Well, I know you well enough that you wouldn't kill me over a petty reason like that and besides, you're the one who started it first."

He continued to smile without opening his eyelids. "True, but still don't push your luck."

"Oi! That asshole was only a puppet for the elders to see who is worthy to take over the Harusame. And besides, even though you're an Admiral now, I doubt they'll completely trust you. After all, the drug transport was just an excuse, just so that you could please yourself by fighting a few samurai."

"Abuto, sometimes you worry too much. I don't care about the duties of being a part of the Harusame, I just want to go wild and enjoy myself."

The senior adviser knew that he could not stop his wild ruffian once he's given him the eyes of a beast as a sign. "Heh whatever, I'm not gonna save your ass this time if the trouble gets too serious… Oi! Are you even listening?"

"Takasugi," the young Yato spoke to himself, "I hope you can promise to show me what the samurais are capable of."

* * *

Seita definitely did not like the sound of the conversation. He quickly tried to head for the stairs but he couldn't move another inch since there were other people down the staircase.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Bansai-senpai?"

"Some sort of music from a child thriller movie. I daresay."

"I can't hear a thing ya know, I don't have headphones to hear music from people's hearts."

"It sounds like those T** B***** (Tim Burton) movie OST's. I daresay."

"Do you mean the movies that corrupt the minds of youth?"

"Well, it seems like Takechi-senpai is not a fan of T** B***** movies." Matako sighed. She then smirked. "I guess it's only expected, coming out from a lolicon."

"I am not a lolicon, I am a feminist. And I plan to buy all the tickets from his new movie to prevent other youths from being corrupted."

"Liar! You just want to watch F*********** (Frankenweenie) all by yourself!" Matako spat on his face.

"At least save a ticket for the rest of us!"

"Hey, are you sure it's safe?" Bansai cut in the conversation. "After all we're wanted criminals…"

"STAY OUT OFF THIS T** B***** LOVER!"

Twitch!

An angry wrinkle came out from Bansai's cheek.

"Okay, nobody disrespects an amazing artist and get away from it!"

Seita could only watch in amazement as they squabbled away. "Are these guys really a terrorist group?" he asked himself in disbelief. "They seem more like a bunch of angry birds."

"And I didn't even watch F********** since mom won't let me watch it since I'm not old enough, I just saw the trailer by chance." He quietly tried to sneak away.

BANG!

He stopped when the bullet shot right through the wall.

"Don't think we don't know you're there," said the Kiheitai, giving him an evil smirk.

* * *

They approached the roof of the Harusame ship which is surrounded by the blue silver-lining skies.

"Shinsuke-sama, this kid trespassed our ship, what should we do with him?"

Seita gulped as Matako pointed her gun closer to him.

Takasugi took a breath from his kiseru and puffed the smoke out his lips. "Do whatever you want with him. I have no interest in children."

"But Shinsuke-sama, we obviously can't let him go free, so what should we do with him?"

"It does not matter Matako, since he snooped in our place, we can't let him do as he pleases..."

Seita was shaken in his knees after hearing Bansai's words but was prepared for the worst to come.

"…Until I teach him the way of the musician. I daresay."

Seita fainted in disbelief upon hearing this. Was he even serious?

"Don't be so shallow, Bansai. Since we didn't allow this kid to leave, we should make use of him."

He stared at Takechi. He knew that a senior Kiheitai member wouldn't treat him so lightly.

"He will be guided as a child member of the Kiheitai to continue our duties!"

Seita rolled his eyes. He could not understand, JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!

* * *

"My, my, I didn't expect you guys to fight over a child."

All the heads quickly turned to one direction where the voice came from.

"You…You're that guy from Yoshiwara last time…."

"So we meet again kiddo, it's surprising that you came all the way by yourself."

Kamui continued on smiling without even lifting his eyelids.

"Well, it's not that surprising since you were willing to come alone for Hinowa last time. How is she these days?"

"Wha…What do you want from me?"

"Well, I should be asking you that since it seems like you came here without an objective. Perhaps you ended up here by accident."

"You didn't answer my question!" Seita tried his best to look brave.

"Wow, you have the guts to confront me, I'm impressed." Kamui clapped his hands for a while then stopped.

"Well if you want to know, I'll use you to attract that silver samurai." He then paused for a while.

"And since you know him, he's probably looking for you now."

Seita had a terrifying image about Gintoki in a pool of blood, but then…

"Hey, if you want to fight that idiot, you shouldn't use hostages."

Takasugi then looked up with a glare while pointing his sword at Kamui, "You challenge him to a duel!"

"Shinsuke-sama!" Matako screeched.

"Well, I know the kid better so I get to use him as bait." Kamui smiled.

"Hpmh, I know the idiot longer then you can imagine," Shinsuke gloated. "Besides, I had dibs on him first, so I'll be taking the kid."

"Why are you guys just using me as an excuse to argue with each other?!" Seita shouted back.

Then he turned to Shinsuke.

"And I thought you wanted nothing to do with me!"

"You might want to lay low a bit kid." Abuto raised his hand. "Their eyes only see each other….AS PREY!"

"That cursed gambler said that this trip is an odd one." Shinsuke slowly drew out his blade.

"But everything seems pretty normal to me so far."

"Well, since you lost…" Kamui cracked his knuckles. "I'm assuming that you will die here then.

"Hpmh." Shinsuke positioned himself. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"YYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kamui took the first strike, doing a falcon kick from the air. But Takasugi blocked it with his sword.

Then he made a counter attack by swinging his sword, aiming to cut off Kamui's leg.

Kamui then flipped his body and used his finger to flip on Takasugi's head, and after hovering on the air, he went for another falcon punch—only this time, it's aiming for his head. But Takasugi made a swift uppercut slash trying to slice Kamui's ass into half, but Kamui flipped his body and his chest got scratched instead. He landed on the ground, kicked Takasugi's legs which made him trip, and then he went beneath him as he fell, giving him an uppercut kick.

Blood came out from Takasugi's mouth but he wasn't going to give in, he then threw his sword at Kamui while still being kicked on the air.

The sword hit Kamui's left waist while Takasugi landed on the hard floor.

"Shinsuke-sama!" Matako screeched.

Takasugi was about to rise, but his sword came flying back to him, and missed.

"Hmm, if you rise up a bit earlier, you would have gotten hit by your own sword." Kamui grabbed his waist due to the injury from earlier. He smiled. "This goes to show that samurais are only powerful with their swords and are completely helpless without it."

Kamui opened his eyes, showing his grizzly side. "Having to fight with your bare fists is the best way of fighting."

"Hpmh, I agree with you on that." Shinsuke grabbed his sword that was on the floor. "But we can be real demons when we hold our swords." His eyes widened. "And we wouldn't suffer from direct injuries."

"Heh." Kamui smirked. "I guess different folks are better at different fighting styles." He paused for a while.

"You probably already know why I didn't use my umbrella in our fight."

Shinsuke smirked at this. "So that we can fight with our own fighting style fair and square!"

It's ridiculous, the most renowned criminal leaders fighting each other like a daily child's brawl. But at the same time, their minions couldn't take their eyes off, much less stop them.

They were about to take round two when suddenly a bazooka fired at the ship, interrupting the battle.

As the smoke cleared, groups of black uniform gathered around the harbor.

"THIS IS THE SHINSENGUMI, SURRENDER NOW AS WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Like I said, the GinTsu parts are not here yet. It's still the prologue of the story and the bad guys are here for a reason. **

**You could see that most of the references were from Episode 215 right after the 4 Devas arc. If you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend that you should. **

**I wanted to show some action now since there will be more where that came from. **

**(Shonen manga after all FTW!) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ACTION BATTLE ****SO FAR, IT GIVES ME COURAGE FOR NEXT TIME **

**The censored parts are used just to show the copyright issues that Gintama has always faced. (It's just for the sake of humor!)**

**Apologize to Tim Burton fans, I was just curious about his new movie that I want to see it. Seita is still 8 so I can't use SAW for his music. **

…**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are at Part 3, the final chapter of the prologue till the actual story.**

**Thanks for the support that you all gave me, as I will close the prologue right now! (With more action scenes!) **

**Yes, there are more GinTsu parts here.**

**I do not own Gintama as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Lesson 3: Having a battle royal means that it's the end of the show._

"THIS IS THE SHINSENGUMI! SURRENDER NOW AS WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

Spoke the old Shinsengumi adviser with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What are you thinking, blasting the bazooka all the sudden? My child is still on the ship!"

Seita recognized his mother's voice.

"Mom! Don't worry, I'm alright!" he shouted at the top of his lungs to make sure she could hear him.

"See? I told you he's fine! Now Sa-chan, go get..." Matsudaira words trailed off as he saw that she is no longer beside him. "Hah, I guess she already knows what to do."

"They found us. The Shogun's dogs found us, I daresay," Bansai said in a calm tone.

"Bansai-senpai, how could you still be so calm? That kid must be the reason why they're here!"

"I highly doubt it Matako, the Shogunate dogs wouldn't go through all the trouble for a child.

They must've already known that we're here."

Takechi carried Seita in his arms and walked away.

"Oi! Do you really want that child that badly?!" Matako screeched. "Come back here, you lolicon!"

"I am not a lolicon, I am a feminist. And it's too dangerous for the child to stay here."

"Why, you coward...!"

"Let him go," Bansai advised her calmly. "He's not a very good fighter anyway, just let him do his job, I daresay."

"Heh," Kamui smirked. "This looks fun. Samurais everywhere in sight..."

"KAMUI!"

Out of nowhere, Kagura was in the air, preparing a falcon kick. Her foot was about to hit Kamui who did not move from his spot till Abuto grabbed her leg and hit her hard on the concrete floor.

He could hear her howling in pain but that did not stop him from attempting to hurt her again.

"Well, well.. girly we meet again," Abuto spoke in his usual casual tone. "It's good to see that you have gotten better from the last time we met."

"Out of the way, hairy!" Kagura spat back. "I'm here for Kamui!"

"Now that's harsh." Abuto scratched his head. "And besides, he's still not interested in you."

He raised his leg and tried to hit Kagura but only sent a figure flying when it shielded her.

"Shinpachi!"

He coughed out a bit of blood while he was sent flying towards a warehouse away from the ship.

"BASTARD!" Kagura then kicked Abuto in rage and sent him flying to the same warehouse where Shinpachi is.

She was about to chase him to the warehouse but Matako blocked her way.

"Your opponent is me!" She raised her gun towards Kagura's forehead. "This is a revenge for the last time...!"

A bazooka was shot in the middle of the conversation all of a sudden.

"That's fine by me, I'll have more fun bullying girls." The sadist showed himself with smoke coming from his bazooka.

"Oi China, you go ahead and save your boyfriend. I'll take care of this faggot."

"HEY!" An angry twitch appeared at Matako's cheek. "Who ya'll calling a faggot?!"

"Oi. He's not my boyfriend. Unless you're jealous," Kagura snorted.

"No, not at all. I doubt anyone would want a barbarian like you."

"Oi! You really got some nerve there for someone who is single!"

"Hmph. I'll get one when I want to. And don't you have to get going?"

"I know that, you bastard!" Kagura shouted back while placing her leg inside his bazooka.

"Oi China, what are you doing with my bazooka?"

"Just shot your dam hip of metal over that warehouse over there!"

"Okay, fine. But if you jam it, you owe me..."

"Just shoot already."

Sougo shot Kagura to the warehouse. While that's done, he checked his bazooka to make sure it's fine.

"Heh, looks like she owe me one." Matako slowly raised her gun, pointing towards Sougo.

"You're dead meat now."

"Hmph." Sougo smirked. "No, she's the one who's dead when she gets back."

* * *

Bansai was listening to his headphones while sitting on a crate at the inner part of the ship while there was a commotion going on outside. Even when not paying attention to the commotion, he could hear footsteps coming towards him.

"You're a part of the Kiheitai, aren't you?" Smoke came out from the man's lips as he took a puff from his cigarette. "You're the one who made Itou go against the Shinsengumi."

"What are you saying? He asked us for help I daresay, Demonic Vice-Captain.."

"And you made use of him. You made him into your pawn!"

Bansai could definitely feel his rage. "Well, he was weak to begin with."

He could not finish his sentence when the demonic vice-captain charged towards him.

Bansai barely drew out his sword in time to avoid the attack.

"SHUT UP!" he completely snapped. "Don't you dare say that about Itou!"

"That's an interesting tune you're making, Hijikata Toshiro," Bansai commented. "It must be one of the Shinsengumi Crisis' OST, I daresay. Do you care for Itou that much even after what he did to you?"

Hijikata wasn't listening at all, as he was still swinging his sword aggressively.

"Hmph, you are strong I daresay," Bansai spoke casually. "But being blinded in rage would not get you anywhere."

He jumped off the crate and pulled the strings from his shamisen to bind down Hijikata who is now struggling. The strings were too tight for Hijikata that he dropped his sword, his fingers all red from blood. He was grunting his teeth while Bansai was still holding onto his instrument.

"The more you struggle, the more you will join Itou, I daresay."

But the strings were cut as a figure swung his badminton with an amazing strength.

"Vice-commander, are you alright?!" The Shinsengumi's joker helped his vice-commander stand up and pulled off the strings which were now loose.

"Yamazaki..." Hijikata stood up to look at this goof ball whom he could not believe of being capable of pulling out a stunt like that.

"So that's how you were able to find us." Bansai got into position as he spoke. "You were one of the drivers who got in that noticeable truck, making it easy for the Shinsengumi to find us, I daresay."

"It doesn't matter," Yamazaki explained. "We will still catch you no matter what."

"Yamazaki, stay out of this," Hijikata murmured. "Your job is done and you're only using a racket."

"I'm not leaving, Vice-Commander," Yamazaki replied. "I also have scores to settle with him."

He breathed harder while he drew out his sword. "So give out your commands, Vice-Commander!"

"So you're also here to show me the completion of your tune." Bansai kept his shamisen and drew out his sword. "Come, let's dance!"

* * *

Takasugi and Kamui are at the rooftop with Takechi holding Seita as hostage, waiting for the main plot of action to arrive.

"There...There's only one Gin-san," Seita said in a panicking tone. "Wouldn't it be unfair?"

"Nope," Kamui replied with a smile. "Since I would be the only one who would face him."

"Hmph," Takasugi smirked. "Looks like you're still stubborn."

"Of course," Kamui replied, revealing his bloodthirsty eyes. "After all, I've waited for this day!"

"For what? For a school festival?"

Two samurai men were knocked out cold by a samurai with dead fish eyes, with a wooden sword on his back. A female shinobi wearing black garments was also with him, holding a pair of kunai on each of her hands.

"Gin-san! Tsukuyo-nee!" Seita shouted in fright.

"Oi,oi, Takasugi." Gintoki scratched his head. "I know you hated children but to think you could sink so low to use one as a hostage…"

Takasugi chuckled at this. "Gintoki, you know me better than that. I don't use cheap tricks.

But since you're already here…" He picked up Seita and held him by the edge. "Then this kid is no longer needed."

And then he had let go of him.

"UWWHHHHAAAAAAA!"

"SEITA!"

The two women of Yoshiwara shrieked in fright.

"BASTARD!"

The two fighters ran away from their spot, trying to catch the falling child.

But the two bloodthirsty opponents blocked their way, grinning.

"Now that there are no more distractions…" Kamui grinned. "We can fight all out now."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" the two of them exclaimed, trying to break the wall.

But the screaming seemed to have ceased, so they thought that they were too late. But suddenly, a violet flash of a figure dashed towards the falling child and managed to grab him to safety.

"Sarutobi!" Tsukuyo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Gin-san!" she exclaimed. "I got the brat… I mean…angel." She landed on theground and dropped him. "He's safe now. I'm coming to help you now, Gin-san~!"

She turned to Seita with a dark face. "And you owe me one for making me separated from Gin-san."The poor kid was stunned for a while until he ran towards his mother and gave her a big hug for making her worried.

"Heh. I'd rather she never came back here!"

Gintoki made the last speech and charged his Touya-ko towards Takasugi, and he blocked the attack with his sword. They were struggling to beat up each other but Kamui tried to hit Gintoki with a punch. However, Tsukuyo got in front of him and stabbed him with her kunai.

"You're in the way." Kamui grinned, his blood trickling down from his fist.

"No," she replied back. "He already chose his opponent. YOU'RE the one who's in the way."

She threw out a few kunai which got Kamui to step back.

As she threw them, he dodged every one of them and as soon as he made a close contact with her, he tried to hit her but she jumped up high to avoid the attack.

"Now what's this?" Kamui questioned. "You have the same scent as the samurai, but you don't use swords like samurais. Your attack isn't that powerful, but you have the speed and flexibility like me. Why is this so?"

"Never heard of it? That's because I'm a shinobi." Tsukuyo answered. "It's true that we came from the same origin as the samurai, but while they are the strength, we are the speed.

They stay firm while we wander about. But we're just as powerful as they are!"

"Is that so?" Kamui smirked. "Alright then, let's see how strong the shinobi really are!"

* * *

Meanwhile on Gintoki's side, the two forces were not showing any weaknesses. Both sides clashed their swords against each other, making them have scratches on each other's faces and bodies. Gintoki swung his sword against Takasugi, but he blocked the movements with his sword. But while Gintoki was trying to pin Takasugi down, he kicked Gintoki off his feet and the Touya-ko fell out from his hands and flew far away from him.

"This is the end, GINTOKI!"

Takasugi was about to serve the finishing blow but was deflected by not a sword against his blade—it was a kunai.

"Thanks, Tsukuyo," he murmured to himself, sighing in relief. Gintoki thought that he was done for at first but Tsukuyo threw a kunai towards him thus saving his life.

"Hmph." Tsukuyo smirked. "What can I say?"

But after a few more throws of kunai, she suddenly realized that she had no more to use. This is not good, she knew that Kamui would approach her any minute now and her scattered kunai were all too far from her current position. She then saw Gintoki's Touya-ko on the ground, so she quickly picked it up and stabbed it at Kamui's stomach, sending him flying when he came close to her.

"Nice way of abusing my sword." Gintoki panted as he leaned back to back with her.

"Hmph, you're just jealous 'cause I know how to use it in such a short time," she said, smirking.

"Well, even if you're out of kunais, I still want my sword back."

While she quietly passed her sword back to him, she drew out two spare kunais with paper bombs on it from her back.

"Well, that's fine, I have my own blades."

"But I need your help, Gintoki," she whispered. "Just trust me and follow my lead."

"Oi, what do you mean...?"

But their opponents would not wait for them as they were charging towards them. Before anyone could blink, they made a huge impact, causing dust clouds as they clashed in unison.

As the clouds cleared, there was nothing in the center—only leaving puzzled eyes from the ones witnessing everything. But as they looked above, they were up there. Tsukuyo threw her kunai bombs down the ground, making the paper reactive to the pressure.

"NOW, GINTOKI!"

"YYYAAAAHHHHHH!"

He swung his sword towards the ground where the bombs were placed and the pressure made it very hard, causing an explosion to the deck of the ship.

* * *

All those who were fighting immediately stopped their actions and looked towards the smoke. No one could move from their spot. They can only look at the outcome.

Tsukuyo panted as she used up a lot of energy to bring Gintoki, a grown man as high as her when she jumped. She knelt down to catch a few breaths when suddenly a hand grabbed her neck and hung her over the edge. As she choked for breath, she slowly opened her eyelids to see Kamui whose face is covered in ash, still smiling.

"Well, that was interesting," he grinned. "So that was how a shinobi fights. However, tricky and fancy tools wouldn't get you anywhere." After saying this, a few kunais came flying towards him and he deflected every single one of them.

"Sarutobi!" Tsukuyo exclaimed.

"Bastard, don't underestimate ninjas..." But suddenly her body felt numb and fell on the ground.

"I heard that my fleet got taken out by a single ninja." Takasugi said calmly. "Would that be you?"

She struggled as she heard his words. "So you're the leader..."

"I also remembered that she got shot by one of our poisons," he continued. "Do you really think it's just an ordinary poison? Well, it wasn't. It also contains a dose of the 'Tensei Kyou' which could still have the effects of paralysis. It's not that easy to cure it with ordinary antidotes…"

He pointed his blade towards her. "..Especially when you're helpless."

Gintoki, who was covered in ash as he had the biggest impact from the bombs, slowly managed to get back on his feet—only to see the two shinobi girls' lives on the line.

"Well, look now who finally decided to wake up." Kamui grinned. "You're a bit late, you know? These two ladies' lives are in our hands and you can only have the time to save one."

All those from his side had gathered in front of the ship to witness the hard decision he had to make. He knew very well that although they're strong, they're really helpless now. And although it could be a joke, he can't joke about those to the worst enemies of his. But he really could not think straight, his head ached and his muscles moved on its own.

"So you have made your decision."

He pushed the terrorist aside and grabbed on the girl as she was falling—but so was he. They were heading towards the harbor's ground fast. He could not bear her to get hurt so he turned his body around where his back was facing the ground and took the impact while his body got hurt and took the damage, the hard rocky floor scarring his skin.

Everyone gathered around him as his skin felt like it was on fire but he only panted as he looked to check if the girl that he rescued was safe.

"At least Tsukuyo is alright," he muttered to himself, before his consciousness had faded away.

Kondo then came through the entrance trying to capture the two leaders, but escaped as there was another ship for them. He grunted as he could not catch them in time but he looked down on the floor then asked, "Sa-chan, are you all right?"

She didn't reply to him. How could she? After all, he chose another woman over her.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the prologue. It's really tiring but I hope it's alright for all of you. I know I ****rushed a bit but this is a GinTsu fic after all and I can't get carried away.**

**There won't be any more serious parts for now as the bad guys already escaped. I also apologize that I made everyone else a bit out of character.**

**Thank you Kurasuchi for reviewing my story, as well as for struggling to bear with my terrible English. **

**Of course, I want to thank all of you for reading. :) **

**I'm sorry if I ever disappointed you, please don't be mad. :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while and I like to thank Kurasuchi for reviewing my stories for me for the past chapters. I promise more Gintsu parts here and it's now the daily comedy part.**

**I honestly can't do humour though but I'll try. **

**Sorry that I did not let you review this but I'll be a bit busy at the moment. Anyway Enjoy.**

**I do not owe Gintama as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Lesson 4: Never try to do anything strange as you'll regret it later_

She still couldn't get over it.

She still could not get forget the thing that happened 2 days ago.

The fact that Gintoki chosen Tsukuyo over her was still mind blowing to her.

She shake her head in disbelief, as his 2 teenagers exit his hospital room to let Tsukuyo take over the shift.

"Tsukky chan, don't worry about it." The little China girl tried to cheer her up. "It's not your fault Gin Chan ended up like this."

"It's not that Kagura," the blond woman looked at Gintoki lying peacefully in his sleep, "It's just that, I can't stand the fact that I'm still not strong enough to protect myself, or...him."

"It couldn't be helped Tsukuyo san," Shinpachi stood up and clean his glasses, "you were caught up in a surprised attack and was forced into a corner.

She turned her face towards the teenagers, "How about I watch him in your place, you guys have been here for 2 days already."

The 2 remaining Yorozuya nodded and left the hospital as they believe that they could put their trust in her.

"Humph," Sarutobi peaked from the corner, "I'll be the one on Gin san's side this time!"

* * *

Nightfall came and as Tsukuyo watched him, she finally fell asleep on his chest forming a cross like shape that was missing an arm from the bird's eye view. **l- **- (Like this shape for those who can't picture it)

Sarutobi was hiding on the top ceiling while looking for the perfect chance to swap places with her but unfortunately, fell asleep before Tsukuyo did.

Time passed, and not long after, it was already 5 am.

The patient's eyebrows twitched while slowly trying to open his eyelids.

"Where am I?" He thought to himself, "And why does my chest feel so heavy?"

His dead fish eyes slowly looked down to his chest. And realise the person he least expected to be doing this, is right on top of him!

"Tsukuyo?" He tried to whisperer to himself but no voice comes out.

"I can't hear myself," he tried speak again, "I CAN"T HEAR MYSELF!"

Mmm... Tsukuyo woke up trying to get up but she could not move a muscle.

"Eh?" she thought to herself, "I can't move. And why does something feel odd here?"

She slowly looked up and caught a pair of crimson eyes staring right down at her lavender ones.

"Gintoki, you're awake!" She taught in excitement for 5 seconds before coming back to reality, "And I still can't move!"

"Oi, Tsukuyo get off me and still no voice comes out..."

"Oi, Gintoki," she telepath in her mind, "I can hear you..."

"Eh? You can hear me too?" He thought, "But wait, does this mean we both have **Kanashibari**?"

"What?" Tsukuyo thought, "Kanashibari? But I don't believe in ghost!"

"What I don't believe more is that we can hear each other even without talking!" Gintoki telepath to her mind.

"M-maybe people caught in Kanashibari can hear each other?" She telepath back, "And why does my back feel so heavy?"

GIntoki slowly looked at her figure and was sweating buckets.

He did not realise when he was asleep, his arms were wandering around Tsukuyo all over.

His right hand was on her back while his left hand on the other hand...was groping her beast.

His eyes were glowing in fear, if she knows about this, he is defiantly gonna die. But so far she noticed nothing maybe because of the amount of pressure that she already felt when her chest was lying down on his.

"Calm down Tsukuyo," Gintoki telepath to her again, "I experienced this before we got to wait for the others to come and rescue us..."

* * *

They waited and waited but before they knew it, it was already 9 in the morning.

"Ah!" Sarutobi jolted, "I over slept!"

She looked down the ventilation van and her eyeballs almost dropped off, "I can't believe it! That Bitch is still trying to get ahead of me!"

She tried to jump down but the room door suddenly opened, "Gin san, we came to visit you." Shinpachi opened the door.

"And we brought Hinowa and Seita!" Kagura finished his sentence.

The 2 adults stared at each other when silence filled the room.

"Help us?" Tsukuyo panicked, "Yeah right. More like they'll miss understand!"

"No comment." He telepathed.

"Are they still slepping?" Kagura asked.

Shinpachi moved his glasses, "No Kagura, their in a Kanashibari."

"EHHH?!" Tsukuyo was shocked, "How the hell does he know about it?!"

"Don't tell me..." Gintoki thought.

"Again?" Kagura questioned.

"Yup." Shinpachi answered. "I heard that the writer is going on a holiday overseas, and I see 2 ghost binding them down to prevent them from doing things while she's away."

"EH?!" the Kanashibari victims exclaimed silently, "G-G-Ghost?!"

"Eh?" Hinowa asked? "You could see the ghost?"

"Yup" he replied, "These glasses are really useful."

"In fact, the ghost look both human." He moved his glasses again, "Both with long hair at least shoulder length or more. One of them has a burnt face with a large bulging eye. While the other one has gray-brown hair, a-and his head is f-floating..."

The 2 'ghost' turned their eyes towards Shinpachi and then gave him the chase.

* * *

UUWWWAAAAHHHHHH!

As the four eyes ghost buster ran out from the room, the room was once again filled with silence...

Then Seita spoke up, "Gin san, I'm...I'm so sorry I made all of you worried..." He tried to hold back his tears but they won't stop flowing.

"Jezz, quit crying already." Gintoki spoke, "You're not making me feel any better..."

He suddenly stopped talking for awhile then he spoke again.

"I-I can hear myself talk again!" He laughed to himself, 'OH GOD! I FREEE!"

But while self celebrating, he did not realised that he squeezed Tsukuyo's breast tighter...

The room went silent again, and her face was starting to become as red as a strawberry while her lavender eyes were in a state of confusion...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING?!"

She gave Gintoki a German suplex which hit so hard that it smashed the bed into 2.

"And it looks like she's free from Kanashibari too..." Kagura murmured.

They laughed off merrily while Tsukuyo stood up in embarrassment.

"By the way mom," Seita asked, "What's a Kanashibari?"

"Well Seita kun," Hinowa answered, " Kanashibari is when you wake up but can't move..."

Sarutobi was watching from above the room listing to their conversation while she was still in her own world. She then thought to herself.

"Huh," She snorted, "See. That bicth is obviously jinxed."

"If I was by Gin san side, this would never happen to him." She continues to rant.

"Oh yes...I will continue stalking him and prove the views that I am the one who truly deservers GIN san!"

**YAY! It's done! And yes I really am away so I thought pulling a Kanashibari stunt would be suitable for this chapter.**

**It's shorter than usual but I rushed a bit while typing this. I'm honestly out of ideas what to write next before the final part of the story. But it's about Gintoki seeing Tsukuyo while Sarutobi works out her evil scheme.**

**If you have any ideas, Please tell me at the reviews. Cause I really need it.**

**And I need it to be slow and realistic. Don't rush to the lovey-dovey parts yet.**

**You can write as many as you want I'll accept 5 as maximum. I will credit the one who gave the idea and it's really appreciated. :)**


End file.
